


We Met In The Winter

by Meluna_01



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 107th - Freeform, 1943, Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Missions, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Special Unit, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: We met in the winter.Under a blood red sky.And you held me close, close, closer.As you carried me far.From all my troubles.And you stole me away, away, away.To a light blue skyWere we could stay in the summer.OrSteve finds a soldier, nearly dead, in a hydra base. He saves him. Bucky has been through hell. They find a place with each other, through all the troubles of their past and the future.





	1. Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> 10-code meaning  
> 10-20 (What’s your) location  
> 10-15 We have the prisoners in our custody  
> 10-77 Estimated time of arrival  
> 10-19 Return to your stations  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> Wilco Will comply

December 7th, 1941  
Azzano, Italy

“Unit one, standby. Over.”

“Unit three, standby. Over.”

Silence.

“Unit two, do you standby? Over.”

He took a breath.

“Unit two, standby. Over.”

And released it.

“All units standby. Captain, on your command. Over.”

The radio crackled off.

“Hold, Over,” he spoke.

He focused on the nearby entryway

“Unit three requests an enemy 10-77. Over”

Almost…

“Enemy 10-77 unknown, please standby. Over”

Then, a roaring sound of a truck moved closer, it’s headlights illuminating the darkness.

“I’m going in. Over” he mumbled into the radio and moved quietly near the entrance. He snuck through the dark as the gate opened for the truck. It was now or never. His men needed clearance before they could proceed. Slowly he moved towards the truck, jumping in the back. One soldier jumped up and pointed his gun at him. he was alone and visibly trembling.

Steve Rogers wasn’t about to give up the entire operation for one soldier. In one smooth motion Steve kicked the gun out of the soldier’s hands and knocked him to the ground. He stripped him of his uniform and jumped out of the moving truck that had entered the building. He quickly walked to the side, looking for a door out of the garage. Once he found one he came upon with a long hallway with many doors.

“Captain, are we clear to go in? over.” Someone on the radio asked.

“standby, soldier. Over” Steve mumbled. He heard footsteps and hid behind a corner. Two colonels walked passed him, they softly spoke in a language Steve could not understand. He followed them. slowly, carefully. Hiding behind every corner until they reached what looked like the control room. The colonels passed the room and Steve snuck inside. Closing the door.

There were two soldiers looking at the monitors on the desks. One of them looked up and mumbled something in German before getting up and leaving. The other one sighed and leaned back in his chair. Steve studied the monitors. On the bottom left he saw cells, with lots of soldiers in them. A couple hundred maybe. They had to be his men, his 107.

It was mere moments before the soldier’s eyes closed and his breath slowed. Steve pressed all the buttons on the dashboard and to his surprise, it worked. The building unlocked and the gates were opening.

“Go, go, go!” Steve insisted into his radio and he watched the cameras as his unites moved in. Steve himself ran out of the control room to the staircase he passed on the way over. He quickly raced down the stairs. He followed his instincts as he tried to find the cells.

“Find the captives, do it fast, we don’t have long until they figure out we’re here. Over.” Steve spoke between breaths. He came upon a large accessible area filled with soldiers and all kinds of weapons and technology. He took a breath and casually walked passed them, gun in hand, head held high. He was stopped by a gruff looking man in uniform and his heart raced in his chest. The spoke to him and handed him a small package. Pointing to the door on the far east. Steve nodded and the man let him take his leave. Steve continued to the door that the man had pointed him to, slipping the package into his pocket. The door led to yet another staircase. He took the stairs down again. Then took a right into a deserted hallway full of flickering lights and fungi-covered walls. There was this smell, like someone had left a cadaver in a nearby room. It was the stuff of nightmares. Steve moved with caution through the corridor, pointing the barrel of the gun to the far end of the hallway. Sounds were going from the other end of the door there. It was like voices, faraway voices and movements. Steve reached the door and with slight reluctance opened it. The hinges creaked and the door swung open, hitting the wall with a thud. It was quiet, all sound had faded and behind the door there was nothing but darkness. Steve sighed, and pulled his radio from his belt.

“Captain Rogers for all units, I need backup, report to basement stat. Over,” he mumbled.

From the dark came a rattling sound, like metal chains and bars. He heard a whisper but it was so soft and so brief that he could’ve imagined it.

“Unit one on the move. Over.” someone shouted over the radio. There was movement in the beam on light that fell in from the doorway, Steve took a step closer and looked.

“American…” it was clearer now, a voice in the dark, a raspy, almost faded voice. “Soldier…” it mumbled.

Steve was unsure to what he should reply and stood, waiting in the dim flickering lights.

“Unit one has been compromised!” the sounds of the radio made Steve jump. Behind him he heard a door open. suddenly an alarm sounded and someone was shouting over the speaker. It was chaos, they had been caught, unit one was gone and maybe beyond rescue. Steve couldn’t stop, he came for one thing and he would get his men from the 107 back.

Steve rushed inside the pitch black and pressed his body against the wall. He heard footsteps approaching. He held his gun tight and waited for the footsteps to grow closer. Someone stood just outside the door and a clicking sound was followed with a beam of light. In the flashlight’s glow Steve could see faces, men, soldiers chained up like wild animals.

The person took a step and stood beside Steve. It was a last second decision when the man turned his head and his eyes widened. Steve slammed his gun into the man’s face and he fell backwards. He pointed the barrel of his gun at the man’s head. The man seemed to forget how to breathe and put his hands up; flashlight in one, gun in the other. He mumbled something in German and closed his eyes. Steve lowered his gun and pulled the soldier’s hands together. He bound them with a piece of rope he found and pulled the flashlight from his fingers. The light of the torch fell upon those faces again. Their hollow cheeks and bulging eyes, but more importantly, their US army uniforms.

“Rogers, the prisoners have been released. Over,” it was the second unit. Steve pulled the radio from his belt, “Copy,” he spoke, “units one and three, 10-19, get to safety stat.”

“Captain, 10-20? Over,” someone asked.

“10-20 in the basement, there are about 50 prisoners here. Over.” Steve replied as he moved closer to the prisoners.

“Are you in need of backup, captain? Over.”

“Not yet, standby. Over.” the captain put the radio back on his belt and held the flashlight down, making sure not to blind the prisoners. He turned back to look at the captive soldier. He kneeled, leaning close to the man, “Where are the keys to these cells?”

The man replied in Italian, as Steve had expected.

“He keeps them in his back pocket,” a raspy voice sounded in the dark. Steve looked over in the dim light and saw one of the Americans standing at the cell door, pointing at the soldier. His fingers were skin on bones and he had the face of someone who had been starved for days on end.

Steve nodded and reluctantly searched the soldier’s backside for keys. He found them and stood, hurrying to the cells to open them. There were three cells, each containing 15 prisoners in their four by four spaces. It was cramped and it smelled of sweat and urine. The soldiers were on their feet in an instant, helping those who couldn't walk. They gathered before the staircase door. One of them, the man who had helped Steve, approached him. “Three of my soldiers were taken to the interrogation rooms yesterday. I’m not sure if they are alive, but I want to find them.” He had a thick southern accent and appeared to be the lieutenant of the captives.

Steve nodded, “Of course, you must. I will help you.” Steve turned to stand before the other forty-five soldiers. He took his radio in hand, “All vacant units, 10-78, I repeat 10-78. I have forty-five soldiers, unarmed, who need to make and escape from the building. I need backup and weapons to the basement stat. Over,” he spoke.

“Unit three, Wilco. over,”

“Unit one, contact wait out!” there were gunshots and yelling in the background.

“Unit two, negative !0-15. Over.”

Steve turned his attention back to the prisoners, “Wait here for my unite, then get to safety.” he ordered. He turned back to their commander, “Let’s go.”

The commander to the lead, taking Steve through a maze of corridors. The smell was overwhelming and the walls seemed to close in on them. “How do you know where to go?” Steve asked, almost fearing the answer.

“I’ve been there a few times myself,” the man cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder. His eyes sparked with anger.

They continued through the hallways and stumbled upon a series of doors. Steve handed the other soldier a gun, and was met with a grateful gaze. “Behind these doors are the torture chambers, as we like to call ‘em.”

Steve took an 11 mm in hand and lowered his stance for more stealth.

“Be on your guard, boy,” the man’s voice was lined with uncertainty. Steve could almost see the horrors he’s been through in those rooms. The man opened the first door and pointed the gun inside. He took a quick glance and stepped inside, lowering his weapon. Steve followed. The room had similarities to a lab, white walls, cabinets to either side and a table in the middle. Except this place was dirtier; the walls splattered with blood and the countertops of the cabinets filled with torture devices. there was a man on the table. He looked younger than Steve. His brow had a small cut and his whole body was bruised. Steve stood guard by the door while the other soldier approached. He placed two fingers on the man’s throat and cursed lowly, “Shit, Rodriguez,” he shook his head. he pulled one iron plate of the name tag he had been wearing and handed it to Steve. The tag read; Antony Rodriguez - 1923. The boy was only 18. The other soldier looked at Steve, who refused to meet his gaze. “Come on, we should move,” his voice trembled ever so slightly. Steve turned and left the first room. The second room was alike, only it smelled much worse. The body on the table was that of an older gentleman, he likely had been death for a while. His eyes were open, bloodshot and dilated. His veins had popped in all places and his skin was a greyish tone.

“He must have been poisoned.” Steve examined the body as the other soldier closed his eyes respectfully. He handed yet another name tag to Steve, this one read; Harold chase - 1884.

“Let’s leave, boy” the soldier spoke remorsefully. Steve stopped him as he walked out of the door. he held a hand on the man’s shoulder and firmly held him in place.

“You said there were three,” he looked sternly at the man.

“Boy, the third one will be dead, what use is it?” he peered up at Steve. “I don’t wanna be trapped in this hellhole any longer,” he moved away from the younger man.

"We should at least get his name tag. We owe it to his family," Steve argued. his hand falling away from the soldier's shoulder.

“Fine,” the soldier bit.

They moved to the third door. Steve pulled his blazer up to his nose, hoping he could keep out the dead body smell as the door opened. To Steve's surprise there was nothing, well, only the smell of the lab. The third room was brightly lit and the soldier on the table seemed unharmed. He looked like he was sleeping, his brown hair tossed about and his eyes closed. Steve moved closer and watched the man’s chest. he placed two fingers at his throat and felt a heartbeat, he looked up, “hand me one of those blades,” he pointed to the knives on the countertop. the soldier passed him a blade and Steve held the blade near the man’s nose. Steve held his breath. the knives blade misty and the man was breathing. “He’s alive, but just barely.”

The soldier pulled his name tag from underneath his green shirt. He broke one of the tags off and sighed. “We can’t save him, he’ll be a liability if we want to get out of here.”

“I won’t leave him,” Steve said and lifted his arm. “He shouldn’t die here.” Steve lifted the man from the table and placed his over his shoulder. “Come on,” he walked out of the door, the other soldier in pursuit.

When they nearly reached the pitch-black room, the soldier spoke again. “His name is Barnes,” he said. Steve didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say. “he is one of the best,” the man continued.

“And you are?” Steve asked.

“Lieutenant Bradley from the 107th,” he said.

They reached the dark room and two unite three soldiers were waiting there, torches strapped on their shoulders as they waited, gun in both hands. They saluted Steve. “Captain Rogers, the captives are safe and the situation in the building is under control.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you. Let’s leave.”

The soldiers and Lieutenant Bradley followed closely as they made their way through the building. up the stairs and passed the control room to the front gate. That was where they had to stop, a head were about 50 soldiers swarming the premises. A colonel was walking amongst them, ordering them things. There was no way out from there and Steve couldn’t fight his way through this time. He needed to think about Barnes and Bradley and his own man.

“Bradley, do you know another way out?” Steve turned to the older man.

“I might, but it’s risky.” Bradley replied.

Steve furrowed his brow, he could feel Barnes’ heartbeat against his shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, “What choice do we have?”


	2. Emphasis

Steve was behind a wall, waiting for Bradley’s signal. Bradley had gone ahead, looking for soldiers, he had ordered the two soldiers who were with them to go the control room and press a button turn of the alarm to the rooftop door. The door was likely guarded. Bradley expected that there would be around 4 guards in the hallway and two more at the rooftop doors. He went to look ahead, to count the soldiers. Steve was told to wait, to keep Barnes out of sight. So, he did. He was standing in the shadows, barely visible in the dark top level hallway. It was dirty and old and Steve wouldn’t mind trading this for his warm and comfortable bed at that point. His muscles ached and he cursed himself for not taking a nap before leaving in the middle of the night.

He peaked around the corner every few seconds and listened for footsteps. Barnes was on the ground, hoisted against the wall. Steve studied him when he was not looking around the corner. He looked at his dirty uniform that was just slightly too big for him. His cheeks were hollow like the other prisoners’. He must have been starved for weeks. Even with his eyes closed the man looked undoubtedly handsome. Yes, dirty and painfully thin, but handsome. Steve kneeled and carefully checked for a pulse again. He must have checked a hundred times since he sat him down.  
Steve had his priorities straight;  
First, get his soldiers to safety, that included Barnes.  
Second, taking care of himself.  
It was much easier to think about your own life in a situation like this, but thinking about yourself gets others killed. When you are the captain people rely on you. Steve was an expert on putting himself second. He had done it his entire life. Now, he was second to Barnes.

He looked around the corner and when he saw nothing, he kneeled again. Steve tried to tell himself that he was only checking to make sure he wasn’t carrying death weight, but in truth, he wanted to rescue Barnes. He didn’t deserve to die amongst people he didn’t know.

Footsteps approached and the captain waited patiently behind the wall. He didn’t look, he didn’t breath, he waited for the person to turn the corner. He gripped his rifle a little tighter.  
Bradley turned the corner and Steve took a breath. Releasing the gun.

“There’s six of them, as I expected,” Bradley whispered. He looked at the soldier on the ground, “how’s he doing?”

“Nothing changed,” Steve sighed.

Bradley nodded, he turned, “We can’t have him with. Not when we take out those soldiers. It’s too dangerous,” he met Steve’s gaze, his face looked harsh and Steve wondered if it had always looked like that.

“Captain?” the man furrowed his brow in question.

“Yes, we should hide him. I think I saw a maintenance closet nearby, we could use that as a hiding place and come back for him once the door is open,” Steve suggested. He bent over Barnes and pulled him of the ground, carrying him on his shoulder.  
Bradley nodded and took the lead. Holding his rifle at the ready as they slowly moved through the dark hallways. They reached the closet without anyone seeing them. Bradley turned the door knob but the door didn’t open. “Shit,” he cursed, “it’s locked.”

“Now what?” Steve asked, Looking over Bradley’s shoulder as he reached into his jacket and pulled two pins out. Bradley kneeled and wiggled the pins into the lock. Before long they heard a click and the door opened. Steve carried Barnes inside and carefully placed him on the ground. He check for his pulse one last time before leaving and pulling the door shut behind him.

“Ready?” Bradley asked, handing Steve his gun.  
Steve shook his head, “I will never be ready to kill a person,” he locked eyes with Bradley for a second. The man sighed and turned his head down in remorse.

“Let’s go,” Steve readied himself and took the lead.  
They slunk into the hallway and took a position on either side. Steve signalled to Bradley that the second pair of guards were looking away. As if they had practised it, they crept up behind the first two guards and covered their mouths in one smooth synchronised movement. They held the soldiers at gunpoint and dragged them away slowly. The soldiers didn’t struggle. They quietly tied them up, Steve almost felt sorry for them as he saw the fear in their eyes. They left them in a nearby corridor.  
They were quick and quiet when taking down the next pair, one foot after the other slowly stalking closer to their targets, knocking them down with the back of their guns. Steve’s guy fell first and Bradley’s guy had attempted to fight or scream, but the lieutenant had hit him over the head. They caught the men before their bodies could make a sound. They tied them up too and left them with the others.  
The last two would present a challenge, they were facing directly to the hallway. The minute Steve or Bradley would enter they would be seen. The soldiers were on direct order to open fire on any American soldier. Steve took one of the assault rifles and emptied it out. He dragged one of the unconscious soldiers with him as he neared the end of the corridor. Bradley stood just behind him and he nodded when Steve looked over his shoulder. Steve threw the rifle on the ground where the corridor turned and dropped the body with its head around the corner, alerting the guards that were standing by the door. The captain and lieutenant aimed their guns and waited. They heard footsteps slowly coming closer. One soldier turned the corner and Bradley shot him twice. He fell down with a thud. Steve waited for the other one while Bradley pulled the soldier away so he could take his ammo.  
The other guy turned the corner and Steve hesitated just a second too long and the enemy opened fire. Bradley ducked away and Steve shot the man. He too fell, clearing the way for Steve and his men.

Steve took a breath and looked over to Bradley. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“You hesitated,” Bradley stated, getting up. He looked slightly annoyed, as he put the ammo away.  
Steve took the radio from his belt and switched it on, “Jones, Wilson, do you copy? Over,” Steve had told them to turn of the radio until the enemy had been eliminated.  
“We’re on our way. Over,” the radio made a static noise and turned off. Steve turned around and jogged back to the storage closet. He passed the soldiers they had taken down and looked at them, they were all so young, no older than him. He shook his head forcing himself not to think about it. He couldn’t stop and feel sorry for every man he met, especially if they sided with the wrong team.  
Steve continued down the hall and pulled the door open. He released a sigh of relief when he saw Barnes was still there and unharmed. He checked his pulse again, he was alive, even if just barely. He pulled the soldier out of the closet and placed him on his shoulder. Jogging back to Bradley.  
Bradley looked over his shoulder and arched his brow, “What’s your obsession with saving the guy? You don't even know him,” he asked. He was emptying the enemy guns out. Steve noticed that he cared more about his own life than that of his men.

“He belongs to the 107th. He is one of my men and I don’t let my men die,” Steve could barely feel Barnes’ heartbeat, “At least not in enemy camp.”  
Bradley shook his head and stood straight. “Let’s get out on the roof.” He walked to the door and pulled his pins out again. The man was handy with lock picking, Steve made a mental note to ask him about it one day. The door opened and Steve and Bradley snuck upon the roof, ducking so that the snipers wouldn’t see them. They ran to the chopper that Bradley had mentioned when explaining the plan and Steve put Barnes in the back, strapping him in and taking a seat next to him.  
Wilson and Jones entered the roof and ran to the helicopter as well. “Nice!” Wilson shouted he went behind the stick while Bradley took shotgun. They all strapped themselves in without a word.

“Everyone ready? This is going to be a bumpy takeoff,” Wilson turned to the back and looked at Steve.  
Steve bit his lip and nodded, “the sooner we are out of here the better,”  
Wilson started the engine and Bradley looked over to him, “You sure you can fly one of these?” he asked.  
“Yeah man,” Wilson laughed as the blades of the helicopter started spinning. Outside the chopper people started shouting and suddenly there were bullets hitting metal as it was taking off.  
Steve ducked and pushed Barnes down with him. Next to him the glass shattered and pieces of it cut into his arms and face. Drops of crimson started falling to the floor. “Sam! Take us out of here!” he yelled into the mic of the headset.  
“working on it!” Sam yelled back.  
The other back window shattered before they were far enough in the air for the bullets to reach.  
Steve couldn’t breathe, he sat back and gulped for air, “shit that was close,” he hissed.  
“You think they noticed we are gone?” Sam laughed as they flew away from the hydra base.  
Steve checked Barnes’ pulse and breathing again and noticed a cut along his jaw. He ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and carefully cleaned up the wound, holding the cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding.  
“I’m glad to finally leave that rathole, I thought I was never gonna get out of there,” Bradley mumbled. He closed his eyes, allowing the first light of dawn to warm up his skin.  
“How did you get captured?” jones asked. Steve looked over and saw that jones too hadn’t come out without a scratch. There was blood in his beard, cuts along his arms and he looked incredibly old in that instance.  
“We were outnumbered kid,” Bradley laughed, almost as if it was funny to him. “I had two hundred men with me, the best and strongest of the league. We had planned the operation for months, but from the minute we were in there, we were a means to an end,” Bradley shook his head and looked over his shoulder, “You see, we had a mole, a spy, a snitch amongst us. When we arrived they were waiting. They picked us up like we were fish in a barrel,” he sighed. “That man there,” he pointed at Barnes, “he is the reason we were still alive, I told everyone to fight till their last breath, I didn’t want to rot away in a cell, but Barnes said that someone would come, that we should surrender. Loads of men owe him their lives.”  
They were all quiet for the remainder of the flight. They landed the chopped a few miles away from home base were a car was waiting for them. Steve smiled at the female who was behind the wheel.  
“Are you alright?” she asked as Steve strapped Barnes in.  
“You know me, Peg, I always am.” He sighed and sat next to her. “are the other men safe?”  
“Yes, they arrived just half an hour ago. They are being taken care of.” Peggy said and shifted the stick.  
“How many of us did we lose?” Steve asked, he didn’t dare look at her.  
“Three.” Peggy swallowed. “Steve, they knew it was a possibility.”  
“I know.” Steve offered her a sad smile. “let’s just go back to camp.”

When they were back at camp Steve carried Barnes to the first aid tent and placed him on a bed, he woke up a doctor and took him to see Barnes.  
“He is barely breathing, but he’s stable, he’s been like this for a couple of hours,” Steve explained, he crossed his arms and watched as the doctor examined Barnes.  
“Can you help him?” he asked softly.  
“I think so, but I need to find out what is wrong with him first. Why don’t you go get some rest captain Rogers?” he looked at him, concern forming lines in his friendly face.  
“Yeah, okay. Just let me know when you find anything, okay?” Steve raised an eyebrow, uncrossing his arms and turning on his heels.  
“Yes, captain.” The doctor turned to Barnes and Steve walked out of the tent.  
He walked over the muddy terrain of the camp, to his tent, lost in thought and tired beyond words.  
“Captain Rogers?” A voice called out for him. A soldier came running towards him.  
Steve stopped, “Yes?” the boy was new at camp, just turned eighteen and already at the front line. The general was using him to run his errands.  
“The general has asked for you,” the boy spoke.  
“Tell him it can wait, I’ve barely returned—” he was stopped by the soldier.  
“He said it’s very important.”


	3. mobilization

Steve followed the boy to the biggest tent in the middle of the camp. Being called to the general’s tent was never a good thing, not even when you were a captain. Steve entered with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The boy brought him to a corner of the tent, where a map was spread out on a table. The general was moving the tiny soldiers on it, his face a mix of concentration and irritation, making him look that much older. The general had been a private, serving under the american flag in world war one. When he returned to U.S. soil he was rewarded a rank in the army. After that he never left. He was a real American hero, at least in the eyes of the government back in Washington.   
The tent was quiet and dark, the light of dawn not reaching it’s yellow beams far enough to light up the tent. oil lamps were scattered around the space. crates of ammo and food were stacked against the fabric and there was several soldiers guarding the goods. The young soldier nodded and left.   
Steve stood still before the table, straightening his back and clasping his hands behind it. “General Anderson, you called for me.”  
The general looked up, the light of the small lanterns playing shadows over his face. “Captain. Take a seat.” he pointed Steve to the seat opposite of the table. The general pulled himself a chair and sat. “First I must compliment you on your extraordinary work rescuing the 107th. Lieutenant Bradley just left, he praised your name,” the general leaned forwards, “But I’ve told you before that rescuing the 107th comes with consequences.”   
Steve blinked and furrowed his brow, “general, with all due respect, I couldn’t let my men die, not when there was a chance they could be saved,” Steve protested.   
“I admire that about you, that’s why I made you captain, but saving the entire 107th means that you’ve also saved it’s captain,” general anderson folded his hands and his expression softened, “We can’t have two captains in the same unit.”  
Steve looked down, “I understand,” he smiled, “Back to sergeant it is.”   
The general laughed, “No, Rogers. You just saved an entire unit, I want to give you your own special unit, as sort of reward.”   
Steve was taken aback, not sure what to reply, “My own unit?”   
“Yes, we’ve been looking to set up the unit for a while and I think this is the perfect opportunity.” The general took a pen and paper and noted something down. “You’d get twelve man, specialised in taking down hydra. What do you think?” he raised an eyebrow and handed him the pen and paper. Steve looked over it and saw it was a contract of sorts. He looked back up to the General, “I- I don’t- I mean- it’s a lot of responsibility and hydra is dangerous,” Steve stuttered.   
There was movement behind him, someone entered the tent and the general was distracted. Steve looked to where the general’s gaze was directed. A man entered the tent, he was probably in his mid-thirties with dark hair and dark eyes framed by sunglasses. He wasn’t wearing a standard army uniform, but instead he wore a grey suit, he looked tired and as if he had just been woken by someone. The weird thing wasn’t his suit or that Steve had never seen him in the camp, the weird thing was that he was carrying a small child, a boy, no older than five. The child was sleeping on his shoulder, his little ams dangling around the man’s neck.   
“Ah, Stark,” the general stood from his chair and reached out a welcoming hand for him.   
“Anderson, why on earth would you wake me at this ungodly hour?” the man asked, he seemed annoyed.   
“Rogers here just saved the entire 107th from the Azzano base,” general Anderson explained to Stark, “I thought he was the perfect candidate to run the special unit.”   
Stark nodded and shifted the child on his chest. he sat down on the chair that was left. The man crossed his legs and sighed. The small boy shifted and opened his big brown eyes. Stark looked down and smiled, “We’ll go back to bed soon, buddy.”  
The child nodded and closed his eyes, laying his head back down on Stark’s shoulder.  
The general motioned to Stark, “Stark here, wants to be in the unit.”   
Steve turned his head to look over Stark once more, “Why not lead it yourself then?”  
“I’m an inventor, not a field kinda guy,” Stark looked at Steve.   
“What do you say Stark? Is Rogers who you want?” the general leaned back in his chair   
Stark looked up and nodded slowley, “Well, if he thinks he can do it,” he looked Steve over. Making Steve slightly uncomfortable. “Do you?” he asked.   
“Well with all due respect, I wouldn’t want to lead anyone into certain death. Hydra isn’t exactly summer camp bullies…” Steve started.   
Stark rolled his eyes and readjusted the child again, “Listen Captain, If you can rescue over 200 men from a hydra base, then this will be a piece of cake. It’s infiltrating the bases and destroying them from inside out. In and out simple as that,” Stark explained with a hint of boredom. “So, can you do it?”   
Steve nodded slowly, “I think so…” he looked away, trailing his eyes over the crates in the tent, slightly doubting if he was the best man for the job.   
Stark sighed, he stood, “Great, well then initiate unit 1 of the 1012th. I think we’ll be great friends Captain,” he said with a mocking smile. He raised his hand to his head and saluted the general before nodding and leaving the tent with the child on his chest.   
Steve followed him with his gaze until the general cleared his throat. “Don’t let his suits and irony fool you Rogers, he’s a good man who is brilliant in his own way.” The general finished writing something down and signed it before sliding it over to the captain and giving him a pen. Steve took them and read over the paper.   
“Just the basics, I read them all, there is nothing strange in there.”   
Steve looked up, “would you mind if I read it over myself before signing?”   
The general laughed, “as long as it’s before dawn, that’s when I plan on mobilising you and sending you off.”   
Steve furrowed his brow, “By tomorrow?” he couldn’t possible regroup, pack and prepare all before the next dawn.   
“Relax Rogers, your squad will be informed be the end of the day and you’ll be staying in a safe house, so no packing your tent.   
“My squad? Do I not get to pick out who I want to take? If I want to stand any chance of taking down hydra I will need people with specific skillsets.” the captain asked.   
The general clasped his hands, “Look Steve, it was hard enough to get ten men to come, most of them are too afraid. However, if you think you can get ten- hell if you can get six men be my guest. Now go read that contract, dismissed.”   
Steve nodded and stood, “Thank you, Sir.” He saluted him and took his leave, walking out of the tent into the morning sunlight.

The camp was much more busy now that the sun had risen. Soldiers were walking here and there and crates of stuff were being moves while others did their morning gymnastics.   
Steve wanders back to his tent when his eyes fall upon the doctor that was treating Barnes before he left. He looked rather lost, eyeing a pair of crates with red crosses on them. Steve walked up to the doctor, who turned when he noticed the captain. “Ah, captain, would you help me with this crate, it’s too heavy to lift alone.” He pointed down.   
Steve nodded and grabbed one handle while the doctor grabbed the other. They walked swiftly and without words to the medics’ tent where they put down the crate near to Barnes’ bed. The doctor opened the crate with a crowbar and picked some things out of it. Steve crossed his arms and watched as the doctor layed out some things on a small table next to Barnes’ bed.   
“Have you figured out why he’s in this state?” Stave asked softly, Looking over Barnes.   
The doctor looked up before sitting beside the bed and picking up a needle, “Not exactly, I see signs of poisoning and see those red marks around his neck?” he pointed at Barnes, “I think he might be strangled and, or drugged. From what I can see the drugs aren’t lethal, but they seem to keep him unconscious, but it might also be that he is partially braindead from lack of oxygen. I’m doing some small tests to figure it out, but I’d have to send his blood to a hospital to know for sure.” The doctor explained. “Were did you find this guy, Rogers?” the doctor cut his jacket open and inserted the needle.   
“A torture chamber in a Hydra base.” Steve sat down on the stretcher on the other side of the bed.   
The doctor looked up again, well that explains it,” a slight smile passed over his features. “You should get some rest Steve, you look beaten.”   
“I’m perfectly fine, I want to stay.” Steve replied watching as the doctor worked.   
The doctor had learned, from numerous encounters with Steve, that he wasn’t so easily convinced. Steve was headstrong and stubborn. 

The doctor was done not long after, leaving to do something Steve didn’t understand. He stayed and when he got bored just staring at Barnes’ face, he picked up the contract he had placed next to him and started reading it.   
He was still there, sitting and going over everything when the speakers echoed that lunch was ready. The captain didn’t go to get lunch, he had gone to his tent to take his journal and was writing down the events of the previous day and names of people who might be good to join his squad. Around two there was movement in the tent.   
“Look at you, saving the day and staying with the injured, what a hero,” Sam laughed and came to sit next to him. He handed Steve a tray of food and some water. “I missed you at lunch, pal.”   
Steve took the tray, “thanks, Sam. I was, well…” Steve’s eye was caught by Barnes again, “busy.”   
“Might be so, but you need to take care of yourself, man. Ain’t rescuing a damn soul on an empty stomach.” Sam exclaimed and leaned on his hands, that he had placed on the bed. “How’s he doing?” Sam nodded to Barnes.   
Steve shook his head and took a bite of the now cold meal, when he swallowed he spoke, “the doctor says he’s drugged,” another bite, “or strangled.”   
“Damn, so is he waking up?” Sam leaned forwards and pulled the nametag from underneath Barnes’ clothes, “James Buchanan Barnes,” he read aloud.   
“I don’t know, the doctor is doing some tests.” Steve mumbled.   
Sam looked down, he picked up Steve’s journal and looked it over, “Jones, Carter, Wilson, Quill, Barton, Lang, why am I in this?” he flailed the journal in the air.   
“I’m making a list of people I want to take to the Netherlands.” Steve spoke between bites.   
“To do what? Take us on a date? A nice holyday to Amsterdam? I don’t know if you noticed Rogers, but Holland is just as much at war,” Sam raised his brow.   
Steve rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder, “I have been reassigned to a special unit. I’ll be leaving the 107th to go to the Netherlands and take down hydra basis, I just have to sign the contract and reqruit 6 men,” He explained, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.   
Sam looked at Steve with wide eyes, “Rogers, you can’t leave the 107th! You’re my best friend and captain, man.” Sam said.   
“I rescued the captain from the original 107th, I have to go Sam, but you should come with me, your piloting skills could come in handy,” Steve smiled.   
“is that even a question, man. Wilson and Rogers, back at saving the world from the evil Germans.” Wilson imitated a gun.   
Steve smiled, “I still have to ask the rest,” he said.  
“But you wanna stay here with Barnes?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, I just don’t want him to be alone, what if he wakes up and freaks out?” the captain asked softly.   
“Why did you save him anyway? Bradley told ya he probably won’t wake up,” Sam turned his gaze to the sergeant.   
Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Because I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I left a soldier to die. Whether he wakes up or not.”   
“You are too good for this world, Steve.” Sam paused and there was a silence between them. “but when it comes to saving yourself or someone else…” Sam placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “you always come first, alright.”   
Steve smiled, “unless it’s between leaving you behind in a burning house and saving myself, right?”   
Sam laughed loudly and happily and Steve smiled along. They both looked down at the contract. Steve and Sam locked eyes and Wilson furrowed his brow, “So, are you gonna sign it, Rogers?”


	4. Reassurance

Chapter 4  
Steve took the pen and hovered it above the paper he rested on the journal. He looked up at Sam. “I should do it, right?” he asked a little reluctant.  
“I mean, Yeah, man. It’s that or going back to being a sergeant under Bradley’s command,” Sam tried to convince him. “He’s a good guy and all, but you wouldn’t want that, you couldn’t.”  
Steve sighed and signed the contract, “There,” he mumbled, placing the pen on his journal and putting it to the side. He nodded to himself and patted Sam on the back, “now you stay here while I take care of this, he waved the contract.  
Sam furrowed his brow, “Do I really have to watch a guy sleep?” he threw his hands in the air.  
“Sam, I told you, we can’t have him wake up alone and trash the camp or something.” Steve raised his brow in unspoken question.  
Sam shrugged, “fine, but don’t be long.”  
Steve smiled and saluted him before leaving.

He first went for agent Carter’s tent, standing still before it and clearing his throat, “Agent Carter? It’s Captain Rogers. May I proceed?”  
“Steve? Of course, come in,” the woman said with a hint of surprise in her voice. When Steve came in he saw her sitting behind a desk doing some paperwork. She looked at him and smiled. “Ah Steve, I thought you’d be asleep, dreaming of your victory at the Azzano base,” he loved her smile, “What can I do for you?”  
Steve had always liked Peggy, disciplined, not afraid to speak her mind or do what needs to be done. He had deep respect for her.  
“Agent Carter,” he was interrupted before he could let out another word.  
“Please, Steve how long have we known each other? Call me Peggy,” she shook her head and crossed her legs.  
“I need your help,” Steve looked up at her through his lashes.  
She tilted her head to the side, “What could I Possibly help the Hero of the 107th with,” she said sceptically with a soft laugh.  
Steve shook his head and couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve been reassigned to a special unit and I’m gathering men,” he said.  
“Then what do you need a woman for?” She raised a eyebrow, a playful smile dancing on her face.  
“I want you to come with me to the Netherlands, as part of my unit.” Steve explained softly.  
Peggy looked down at her desk, she was thinking, contemplating for a moment, then her head snapped back up and she nodded, “Sure, I have nothing to lose.” Her smile returned and Steve was delighted, he smiled and nodded satisfied with her answer.  
“Also, could you help me convince some other men to come?” Steve looked down, “You are much better at convincing people, men, then I am.”  
She rolled her eyes but gestured at the tent flap and followed Steve out.

 

Steve marched with long paces to the general’s tent with Peggy in pursuit. He waited before the opening. A Private gestured for him to come in and he walked right up the General who was directing someone about the arrival of new ammunition.  
“General Anderson, Sir,” Steve stood straight and clasped his hands behind his back. Peggy just walked up to the chair at the desk and bluntly sat down.  
The general turned and rolled his eyes at Peggy. He leaned back in his chair and probed his ankle on his knee, directing his attention at Steve “Rogers, Found your men yet?” he asked as he intertwined his fingers over his chest.  
“I would say so,” Peggy said and looked over her shoulder. She smiled at Steve and he was at a loss for words just for a second, god he loved Peggy’s confidence.  
Steve nodded without breaking eye contact with Peggy, she likes playing games with him and he likes winning. “Yes, Sir. I have six of our finest. That makes eight if you count me and Stark.” Steve explains.  
The general cleared his throat and Steve pried his eyes away from Peggy and loses their little staring contest. “Very well. Who will you be taking?” Anderson takes a pen and a clipboard.  
“I’ll be taking Carter, Jones, Wilson, Quill, Barton and Lang.” Steve replied, unmoving.  
“Interesting line-up, Rogers,” the general comments. He takes the clipboard and looks it over again, “Are you sure these are the ones you want to take with you?” he looks Steve over.  
“Certain, they have proven themselves loyal before and they all have specific skills we’ll need.” Steve averts his eyes and unfolds his hands only to bring them to his front and fold his arms.  
“Then I’ll be seeing you off tomorrow,” the general offered him a kind smile, “No go get some sleep and pack your things.” Anderson gestured to the exit. “Carter, you stay here.”  
Peggy gave Steve a reassuring look and nodded to the door, as if to say that she could handle it. He knew she could. Peggy could handle anything.

When Steve left the tent he headed straight for the infirmary.  
He kicked the bed next to Barnes’ tent, were Sam was taking a nap. The man woke up with a start and gave Steve a dirty look, “Hey at least I didn’t leave,” he mumbled while rubbing his eyes. “You owe me one, Rogers.”  
“Go pack, we leave at dawn,” Steve crossed his arm and stood besides the stretcher. Sam got up and stretched.  
“Get some sleep, Steve!” Sam ordered before pacing quickly out of the tent.  
Steve sat on the stretcher and observed Barnes, nothing had changed, and Steve started to lose hope. “Please don’t make me admit to Bradley that I was wrong,” he unconsciously touched Barnes’s hand and sighed.  
He suddenly realised how tired he was. He didn’t want to go back to his tent where he couldn’t watch Barnes. He decided to just lay down on the stretcher for a moment until he regained his energy.  
He turned his head on the pillow and looked at Barnes. He looked peaceful and for now that was all Steve needed. He closed his eyes. Just for a second. He just needed to close his eyes for a second.

Steve startled awake, unsure what had woken him until he heard a scream and a loud crashing sound. He turned his head and jumped from the stretcher. Barnes was on the ground, Screaming and fighting to get of the floor, but he didn’t seem to be able to use his legs. He seemed so numb and weak, probably due to the drugs that kept him asleep for so long. Steve panicked and for a moment he just wanted to run away. He pulled himself to together and reached for Barnes. Pulling him up and sitting him down on the stretcher. He had stopped screaming, but his was heaving and clawing for breath, looking panicked beyond words. Steve kneeled in front of him. He wasn’t sure what to say so he just said the obvious. “You’re safe,” Steve furrowed his brow in concern and hesitantly placed a hand on the soldiers shoulder.  
Bright blue eyes full of fear looked at Steve, rendering him speechless and breathless.  
Barnes found his breath and with a raspy, quiet voice spoke, “American…”  
Steve nodded and took a breath, “Yes, you’re safe now,” Steve took a glass of water from the side table and handed it to Barnes. The soldier looked at it suspiciously. “It’s just water.” Steve reassured him. Barnes took the glass and drank it in one gulp. He closed his eyes as he handed the glass back to Steve. The tent was almost dark, except for a small oil lamp on a side table opposite of the stretchers. Steve could barely see Barnes’ face, but when Steve’s eyes found the scared blue eyes he saw more of Barnes he had hoped for.  
Steve didn’t want to blink, he didn’t want to look away, he was lost in every story that those eyes told him. They spoke of much pain, but also bravery and love.  
Steve resisted the urge to stay silent and just look, “how- how are you feeling?” he asked softly. He took his hand of Barnes’ shoulder.  
Barnes sought for words while carefully studying Steve. His voice was less dry when he spoke, “I…” he swallowed, “I’m…” he locked Eyes with Steve again. “…Hungry,” he nodded to himself as if he was proud for saying it.  
Steve tore his eyes away and nodded, “I’ll get you something to eat,” he stood and turned when Barnes gripped his wrist tightly. The captain looked over his shoulder and saw that the fear had returned in Barnes’ eyes.  
“Don’t…” Barnes struggled to find the right words, as if he hadn’t talked in ages, “Don’t leave me,” it was a whisper, almost inaudible.  
“Alright.” Steve turned around and sat down on the stretcher next to Barnes, who didn’t let go of his wrist until Steve was properly seated. “The doctor makes a round every hour, we’ll just wait for him, Alright?” there were two feet between them, Steve didn’t want Barnes to feel scared, but he couldn’t really help it, the guy must have been through hell.  
The soldier pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, studying Steve from his opposite side of the bed. He opened his mouth, but it took a while before words came out. “How did I get here?” his voice was thick and laced with sleep.  
“My squad infiltrated the Azzano base to safe all the soldiers of the 107th, I found you in one of their torture chambers,” Steve explained. He got up and picked up a pitcher from the table with the lamp and poured Barnes another glass. He downed it and handed the glass back to Steve.  
“Why did you rescue me?” the question took Steve by surprise, he furrowed his brow as he found Barnes’ eyes. The soldier opened his mouth to clarify, “I… I was good as dead, most people would think I was a- a liability.” He mumbled.  
“So did lieutenant Bradley, but I couldn’t…” Steve averted his eyes.  
Barnes looked surprised, “He’s alive?”  
Steve nodded, “Most of the soldiers of the 107th are.” He said. “They are alive and kicking.”  
Barnes Stared at Steve for a while. The captain was in turn, looking at Barnes. “What’s your name?” the soldier asked softly.  
Steve completely forgot that he didn’t introduce himself. “Steve Rogers,” he nodded.  
“you’re new to this camp, I’ve never seen you here,” Barnes said with a suspicious undertone.  
“I was brought in to be the Captain of the 107th, since theirs was captured. That’s why I saved them, they were my men too.” It was the truth, but Barnes didn’t seem less suspicious.  
“You’re in the 107th now?” Barnes asked softly.  
Steve sighed and turned his gaze to the ground, “I got reassigned, I’m shipping out to the Netherlands at dawn,”  
Barnes didn’t say anything for a while and they just sat there in the dark, looking at each other. It wasn’t uncomfortable however, not as much as Steve had expected it would be.  
“Thank you…” it was so soft that Steve wasn't sure it was there at all. Barnes locked eyes with him again, “for saving me,” he added when Steve didn't reply.  
Steve nodded, “it's what I do.”  
Suddenly there was a loud bang outside the tent and Barnes curled into himself, breathing heavily. Steve looked around, when he noticed Barnes had stopped breathing he turned to him, “It’s nothing, probably just a drunk soldier dropping something.”  
Barnes’ eyes were closed, and he didn’t seem to care about what Steve said. Steve moved closer to him and placed a careful hand on one of his knees. “Barnes,”  
He looked at Steve with those eyes full of fear. He seemed to regain his breath. He didn't say anything for what seemed like hours, until he finally opened his mouth again, “My friends call me Bucky,” he mumbled. Steve nodded understanding.  
Bucky shook his head, “Look at me, I’m…” he took a breath and broke his eye contact with Steve, “…broken,” he took a long breath and leaned his head on the knee that wasn’t occupied with Steve’s hand.  
Steve shook his head, “Come with me, be part of the 1012th,” he blurted out. He wasn’t the type of guy to just say whatever was on his mind, he wasn’t the kind of guy to make irrational or impulsive decisions.  
Bucky looked at him, his jaw was tight, “I’d be a liability.”  
“When I got back to the camp I spoke to Bradley, he told me you are one of his best, you can be that again. Come with me,” Steve insisted. He leaned a bit forwards.  
“I’m broken…” Barnes repeated. “Not worth your time or effort.” He seemed so small when he said that, like a child. Steve knew he wasn’t a child. He was one of the 107th, one of its finest and Steve needed men.  
“You know that’s not true.” Steve looked him in the eye. Peggy used to tell Steve that If he wanted something, he’d usually get it. This was one of those moments were he hoped Peggy was right.  
“Captain, I can’t.” Barnes looked away and his brows pulled together.  
“Won’t you at least come with me, you don’t have to decide if you want to join, just come with me, Barnes- Bucky…” Steve offered.  
Bucky looked at him again and straightened himself out a bit.  
“So what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the suport and lovley comnents, I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I hope you guys like reading it.


	5. Embrace

Bucky looked at him and shook his head, “I can’t, I just-” he found Steve’s eyes, “-can’t”   
Steve looked away and ran a hand through his own hair. He was only slightly disappointed, but he decided not to make Bucky feel bad about it, so he smiled and nodded understanding. Right then the doctor walked in to make his round. He noticed Steve and Bucky right away.   
“Ah, Sergeant Barnes. I’m glad you are awake.” He walked over to them, pulling out a notepad and pen. “How are you feeling?”   
Barnes studied him, he looked tense and uncertain when he spoke, “I’m hungry,” it was more of a demand for food then a statement.   
The doctor nodded and wrote something down, “Anything else?” he asked.   
Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded as to say that it was alright. “I have a headache and my legs are numb,” he moved a bit.   
The doctor wrote it down and smiled at Bucky, “I’ll get you some food and something for that headache. I’ll need to examine you after you’ve eaten though,” the doctor explained and put his notebook away.   
Bucky nodded slowly and the doctor left. Bucky looked at the stretcher and he seemed to contemplate something. He then looked up at Steve and some sort of fear had returned in his eyes. He didn’t say anything he just looked at Steve with those eyes that Steve couldn’t forget.   
“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, Bucky cleared his throat, but shook his head. Steve sighed, “Bucky-” what should he say to this man, this man who stole his thoughts. Steve couldn’t figure him out, he wanted to understand, but he couldn’t.   
The doctor came back with a tray of food and placed it on the nightstand. He also brought a new pitcher of water and some aspirins.   
Bucky gratefully started eating. He was gorging his food as if he hadn’t eaten for days.   
Steve sat there, close to the man he rescued, thankful that he’d chosen to take him back to base.   
After Bucky was finished the doctor asked Steve to sit on the other stretcher to give him more room. Bucky flinched when the doctor touched his shoulder and he all but moved away from him. Bucky hadn’t mind when Steve touched him, why was the doctor any different?   
The doctor asked Bucky to remove his shirt, so he could listen to his lungs. Bucky shook his head, he carefully placed his hands near the hem of his shirt.   
“I want to know if your lungs are alright sergeant, because you were barely breathing went the captain carried you in. I’m not going to hurt you.” The doctor reassured him.   
Steve noticed that Bucky was staring at the band with a red cross on the man’s arm, he didn’t say anything, he just stared and waited.   
“Bucky, we just want to make sure you are okay, I’ve known this guy since I joined the army, he’s on our side.” Steve spoke.   
Bucky swallowed and reluctantly lifted his shirt over his head.   
Steve pried his eyes away with much effort. Something inside him was boiling, sweltering, heating up his cheeks. It was peculiar how much the man affected him.   
“How strange, your lungs seem to be working perfectly.” The doctor mumbled softly.   
“Why is that strange?” a hint of panic tinted Bucky’s voice as he spoke.   
The doctor looked at him and then at his notepad, “well,” he hesitated for a moment. Steve hoped that Bucky wouldn’t catch it, but he did. A breath left his lips and for a moment it seemed like Bucky was going to curl up on the bed.   
“You were barely breathing when Steve dragged you in and it seemed like you were injected with all sorts of drugs, it’s strange that your body would be perfectly fine after such a…” the doctor tries to find the right words. “ordeal.” He taps a pen against his chin in thought. “Do you recall anything from the Hydra base?”   
Bucky pulls his shoulders upwards and makes himself small. He turns his eyes down to the ground and purses his lips. Steve watches him with concern and folds his arms. “Do you feel anything unusual?” he asks and watches as Bucky untenses a bit, happy with the distraction.   
“No,” the soldier muttered.   
The doctor penned something down and closes the notebook. “Very well, you should rest now, and we’ll ship you to a hospital in the morning…”  
The shock was imminent in Bucky’s eyes as he started yelling, “No! No more syringes or gurneys or masked men!” startled by his own words he shrunk back in on himself. Steve eyed the doctor who looked thrown off. The captain placed a careful hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “We won’t bring you to a hospital, but you do need rest.” Bucky nodded slowly and turned his face to the floor without another word.  
“Alright, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be right outside so just call if you need anything,” he spoke before leaving.   
Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes lingered on the man before him. If it was true that he had been one of the best, then it was clear Hydra was even more dangerous then the originally thought. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking, “I should leave too, I’m being shipped at dawn.”   
The ocean looked at him when Bucky’s eyes found his. There was so much pain in them, an ocean filled with pain. The captain wanted to know where that pain came from and smack whoever caused it over the head with a baseball bat. Those pools of pain that beckoned him to stay and make the sergeant feel better and hurt less. Steve had to force himself not to sit back down and tell Bucky he wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t say that, he couldn’t lie, he was going somewhere. Somewhere far away from Bucky and it tugged at his stomach. He shook his head, No, he gave the soldier a choice, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t take him up on his offer. Bucky was going to be fine, he would get back into the 107th in no time. He was one of the best after all.   
Steve’s thoughts paused, was, he was one of the best. He swallowed, “I-” No words were good enough, would describe that he didn’t want to go, that he wanted to heal him. So, he just blurred out the first thing that came to mind. “good luck with your recovery.” Bucky didn’t utter a word while Steve walked out. He didn’t move, he just stared him of. 

Steve returned to his own tent with a sinking feeling in his chest. He was only now realising that he was going into unknown territory with a bunch of men and a woman. He had no idea how he was going to pull it off, no idea why he was chosen to lead the special unit. When he arrived at his tent he fell onto his stretcher and closed his eyes. He wanted to succumb to the sleep, but his mind was spiralling, keeping him awake. He pulled a watch from his duffle bag and counted the hours to dawn, five more hours. Five more until he was going to the Netherlands. Five more until he would never see Bucky ever again.   
He turned on his side and pulled the thin blanked up to his nose. He closed his eyes and went over everything he had ever learned in training. He analysed his superiors and captains and tried to find a single formula for what makes someone a good leader.   
“Steve,” someone whispered softly from the other side of the tent.   
The captain opened his eyes and looked into Blue eyes just like him own, long blond hair, almost the same colour as his and a pretty face. She was dressed in the whitest white he’d ever seen. Her hair flowed in neatly combed curls down her back. “Am I dreaming?” he whispered. “You aren’t real.”   
“Who says that dreams aren’t real?” she said with a gentle smile.   
Steve sighed, “You are dead, you’re just a figment of my imagination,”   
She laughed softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I might be, I might not be, what does it matter?” she walked to the bed and sat down as light as a feather. “Stevie, you’re a good leader, don’t be scared.” She paused and rested her hand on his arm, “they are all grown men, they know what they are getting into.”   
Steve didn’t reply, he just looked at her, at the shadow of his mom, was she ever so softly caressed his cheek.   
“You are worried about him,” it was a statement, not a question. Her eyes softened, and she smiled again. “Barnes.”  
“Yes,” Steve nodded.   
“Don’t be, he will be okay, and you will see him again,” it was like a promise, and unspoken truth between them, Steve would see him again, he knew she was right. 

The flap of the tent was roughly pulled open and soft morning light was poring in. Steve blinked and looked for his mother, who had disappeared. Sam barged into the tent throwing a duffle bag on the ground. He was dressed in his best uniform. The one Steve had only seen him wear when he wanted to pick up the ladies.   
“Wake up princess!” he called with a cheerful voice, “you’re gonna miss the plane.”   
Steve rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat up, “What plane?” then it dawned on him, his plane, his unit. “Oh,” he said getting up from the stretcher. Wilson raised an eyebrow at him and threw him a clean shirt.   
“Get dressed and pack your things, I’ll be outside.” He laughed and left, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.  
Steve gathered his belongings and tossed them into his bag, he slipped into a clean, neatly ironed captains’ uniform, it was a deep green with a row of perfectly polished golden buttons. The shoulders where adorned with golden stiches and epilates. He tied a green tie around his neck and placed the officers cap atop his head. Steve carried his bag outside and stood before Sam, who looked him up and down.  
The captain took a breath, “How do I look?”  
Sam crossed his arms and pretended to be thinking before laughing and patting him on the back. “Like a real captain my man!” they started walking, “Are you ready?”   
Steve hesitated and looked at his feet as they stepped through the muddy campground. “Yes.” He nodded and turned to look back for a moment. Above the tents he saw the white flag with a bring red cross. He just wondered…  
“Sergeant Barnes is being cared for. He will go home after he is better.” Sam answered his unspoken question. “He said to wish you good luck.”   
Steve looked over to Sam, “You visited him?”   
Sam shrugged, “I though that I’d be good to see him when he was conscious,” he grinned at him, “I get why you wanted to stay with him now.”   
Steve shook his head, “he needed someone to be there, I couldn’t let him wake up alone.”   
They reached the hangar, a small green place stood before it. Trickles of golden sunlight lit up its wings and there Steve saw all his men waiting for him to board the plane. They all stood in their best uniform, with straight faces and their hands touching their temples in salute. Everyone except Stark, who was wearing a striped suit and a tie. General Anderson stood to the side, looking over some paperwork. Stark and Carter were leaned over a map, plotting the course of the fully packed passenger plane. Steve saluted, and the soldiers relaxed.   
“General,” Steve spoke when he approached him.   
The general looked up and straightened, “Captain rogers.” He studied Steve for a short moment and from the corner of his eye Steve could see Stark and Carter look up, “Your plane is ready.”  
“Thank you, sir. Whenever Wilson is ready.” Steve looked sideways to his friend. Sam had picked up a helmet and was impatiently tapping his foot on the mud.   
“I was born ready, Rogers,” he said with a straight face.   
Steve grinned at him and turned to his men, “Load her up!” he exclaimed. The soldiers started crawling into the plane and Sam followed them.   
It was only then when Steve saw the tiny boy clutching Starks leg. He looked so sad and scared. His brown eyes looked around feverously when everyone started moving and he held tighter onto Starks leg. Stark looked down, said something inaudibly and gathered the boy in his arms. Steve took a few steps towards them.   
“Stark,” Steve started looking between the boy and the man.   
“Look Rogers, I know what you are going to say, but he stays,” Stark said before Steve could continue. He nodded at Steve and took the map he had been looking at with him as he marched to the plane. The captain followed him with his eyes as he boarded the metal contraption.   
Peggy placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “He knows what he is doing, Steve,” she said.   
Steve sighed, “I sure hope so,” he murmured. Peggy’s hand fell away, and she smiled gracefully while gesturing towards the plane.   
Steve turned to salute general Anderson one last time.  
“Good luck, Rogers, we’ll meet again.” The general said confidently as he saluted Steve.   
The young captain turned and walked alongside Carter towards the plane. he let her enter first. As Peggy was boarding the small plane Steve looked over the camp one last time. He saw the red cross and wished Bucky well, before ducking his head and entering the plane.   
From far in the distance there was a voice, “Wait!”   
Steve was sure he misheard it.  
“Wait!” there it was again  
“Wait!”


End file.
